Kung Fu Panda: Female Strippers
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My second KFP fanfic to be rated M for mature and might get some angry reviews to those who read my previous works. Hope you might like it! Enjoy!


_**Hello, everyone. This is my second fanfic of the Kung Fu Panda section to be rated M for mature and I know it might disgust those who read my previous works. I can't help but feel horny when I saw the KFP porn especially Tigress which I swear to god is the most sexy animated female character in the history of animation. That's why I made this story that revolves around Tigress, Mei Ling, Su, and Viper as strippers in Gongmen City. That sexual attractive thing makes Tai Lung, Po, Lord Shen, and his wolf commander Zhong feel horny as they have sex with the four. I know it may get some angry reviews to those who read my previous work, but it's the only thing I came up with. I hope you might like it. If you hate it, that's fine.**_

* * *

_**Kung Fu Panda: Female Strippers**_

At Gongmen City in the palace of Lord Shen, ruler of the peacock clan, we see him and two guests from the Jade Palace Po and Tai Lung, warriors of the Valley of Peace along with his wolf and second-in-command, Zhong relaxing on a summer breezy day. Suddenly, while they continue to do so, they hear growling noises so soft and gracefully and when they turned around, it happens to be Tigress, Su, Mei Ling, and Viper doing their sexual motives towards them.

"What on earth are you four doing?", asked Shen.

"Mei Ling, what are ya...?", asked Zhong, confused.

"Tigress?", asked Tai Lung.

"Su, you too?", asked Po.

"Since you four are busy relaxing in such a wonderful time, we figured out to find a way to entertain you all", said Tigress.

"Besides, we have a secret that we like to share with you", said Su.

"Very *very* secret", said Mei Ling and looks at Zhong seductively.

"You see...", said Viper, "The four of us are going to be female strippers. But only for a few minutes... or an hour or two. That is if we want to."

"Female strippers?", asked Po, Zhong, Tai Lung, and Shen altogether.

"You don't mean...", said Shen and had no word to say about the way they said the word, "Strippers".

"Yes, my lord", said Mei Ling, "We'll spend the rest of the hour showing our... well, virginity. I know it may seem inappropriate, but we hope you four would understand."

Zhong, Po, Tai Lung, and Shen looked at each other for a while and talked to each other for a while about what to do while those female creatures doing their "stripper" experience.

"Are you three thinking what I'm thinking?", asked Shen deviously.

"Indeed, Shen", said Tai Lung, "We're going to have so much fun watching those beautiful ladies showing their stripper motives. Oh, I think I would feel much delighted to see them do that. Don't you two agree?"

"You said it, Tai", said Zhong.

"You do have a point", said Po, "Now, we must make a vow to never tell Shifu about this. Agreed?"

"Agreed", said Tai Lung, Zhong, and Shen together and turned to the sexually attractive ladies.

"You boys ready?", asked Tigress in the most sexy way.

"Ready when you all are, you horny ladies", said Tai Lung in the most seductive and horny way.

"Bring it on, kitties", said Zhong darkly and in a sexual way.

"You're on", said Po.

"And uh, be extra careful when you wrap yourself on my body and my beak while you're at it", said Shen.

"I promise", said Viper seductively and then, the four ladies took off their shirts and pants to reveal their bras that covered their breasts and their panty-hoses covering their private area. They now started to dance in the most sexually way possible it makes the Dragon Warrior, the snow leopard, the peacock ruler, and the wolf commander feel very horny. Nearly ten minutes later, they lay their bodies on the ground and continued watching the ladies doing their stripper motives.

"Oh, that's right", said Shen, "Twirl your body around, you sexy serpent."

"Keep going, pretty baby", said Zhong, "Move your legs up high. Yeah, that's right."

"That's what I'm talking about", said Po, watching Su and Tigress move their bodies towards each other, "Oh, nice."

"Oh, you sexually nice snow leopard girl", said Tai Lung and watches her rub herself in the stomach area and then rubs her back on the floor, "That's very hot of you. That's right. Keep doing it."

"Oh, Po", said Su, "Come here, you."

"Coming, honeybunch", said Po and walked towards the beautifully sexy snow leopard before he holds her tightly. Tai Lung and Zhong did the same thing and walked towards the tiger and mountain cat. Shen, however, watches Viper wrap around his body and snuggling him seductively.

"What should you ladies do next?", asked Tai Lung curiously.

"Take off those clothes, my darling", said Tigress and purrs on her strong and muscular husband.

The snow leopard did so and Tigress, after seeing Tai Lung looking sexy when he's naked, takes off her bras and panties to reveal her breasts and private area. Mei Ling and Zhong became amazed by what those two feline cats had did and did the exact same thing towards each other along with Po and Su. Lord Shen and Viper watched as the three male creatures and three feline kittens held each other tightly.

"Now, who wants to go first in having some sex time?", asked Mei Ling attractively, "Anybody?"

"Pick me!", said Po.

"Ok then, Po, you go first", said Mei Ling and the four watched Po and Su holding each other before the panda quickly takes off his pants to reveal his private area.

Then, they kissed each other while the panda rubbed Su's vagina with his right paw. The female snow leopard bent down and sucked on the fat panda's groin before she rubbed his balls and began to suck on his dick. Nearly 20 seconds later, Po slumped on the female snow leopard and sticks his rob on her pussy, but first, he began to suck on it, causing her to groan and moan with excitement. After that, he starts to hump her up and down slowly until 30 seconds later, he picked up the pacing by going faster and faster while the two give out their moans and groans. Then, Su screamed as Po's semen begins to spew his white cream inside her vagina, making her feel the hotness as well.

"A single dose of panda cream to fill your pussy", said Po in a sexy way.

"It's so good", said Su, "Who wants to go next?"

Zhong raises his hand and has a better idea. We cut to Mei Ling's hands tied with ropes to the palace's cylinders and we see the wolf commander and the snow leopard in between Tigress.

"Are you sure it might work?", asked Mei Ling.

"Trust me on this, babycakes", said Zhong, "Alright, kitty. Do your thing. Move your ass! Move it!"

Tigress did what the wolf told and moves her bottom while the wolf humps her and starts to eat the mountain cat's vagina, causing the both of them to groan and moan with pleasure and excitement. Tai Lung spends the next two minutes having sex with Su, humping her in her bottom while rubbing her pussy in the process. Shen then starts to have sex with Viper after taking off her clothes to reveal her private area.

"Do it, you campy bird", said Viper, "Do it!"

"With pleasure", said Shen and proceeded to lick the snake's vagina, causing her to groan and moan with lots of pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, yes", moaned Viper happily while Tai Lung and Tigress started to rub each other's private areas with the tiger moaning as she placed her vagina in the snow leopard's rod before she touches his chest. She then proceeded to hump herself a little slower while the snow leopard makes a few orgasms as she continues.

"Oh, yes, my darling", moaned Tai Lung and Tigress went much faster as much as she could until nearly 30 seconds later, she stopped as his semen spewed his white cum inside her body.

Zhong also spews his white cream inside Tigress as well and Mei Ling's vagina spewed her white cum on the wolf's face, allowing him to lick it in the process. Shen stopped licking Viper's vagina as it spews on the peacock ruler's face before he licks it off him.

"Delightfully intriguing", said Shen and turned to Tigress, "May I?"

"Certainly", said Tigress and lay her body down on the floor before the peacock ruler jumped onto the tiger. Then, Shen puts his rod into her vagina and proceeded to hump her slowly, making her sigh happily and makes lots of her small orgasms. The peacock then started to go faster and faster until 40 seconds later, he stopped and his white cream fills the female tiger kung fu master.

"Oh, Shen", said Tigress and the peacock holds her tightly before they started to kiss each other while Tai Lung, Mei Ling, Zhong, Su, Viper, and Po sat next to them and each other before they started to kiss their soft lips together. Two hours later, we see the gang back in their clothes and the ladies bowed respectfully to Lord Shen.

"Thank you for enjoying our stripper motives, Lord Shen", said Mei Ling.

"No, thank you, ladies for being so delightfully sexy", said Shen, "If you want to come here anytime you like, just send a message to me. Oh, and uh... thank you also for those amusing bodies you ladies showed off."

"Those were... extremely horny", said Tai Lung.

"Hotacious!", said Po.

"And I gotta admit, your privates were so... tasty", said Zhong in a horny way.

"Thank you, Zhong", said Tigress, "Want to rub it before you guys continue taking your break?"

"Well, just for a little while", said Zhong and proceeded to rub the tiger's pussy, causing her to moan and groan with pleasure for nearly 20 seconds before he licks it.

"Oh, you dirty wolf", said Tigress and the wolf finished what he had started before he joined the others to continue their break while the ladies decided to head off out of the throne room.

"That was an amazing time doing that", said Mei Ling.

"I'll say", said Su.

"That was great", said Viper.

"It was a lot of fun losing our virginities to those handsome hotties", said Tigress in the most seductive way possible and the ladies went out of the palace.

_**The End**_


End file.
